Invisible
by Purple Snowstorm
Summary: Songfic to Freak the Freak Out. Joy is back, and what happens to Nina's status at the house? FabianxJoy from Nina's point of view. Some Fabina hinted. Rated T for minor sexual references.


**A/N: Hey, this is Purple Snowstorm! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fics, but I got the best idea for three or four songfics and I need to get the ideas down on paper. This is one of the ideas, and there will be a second (not so long) chapter in a completely different scenario of Joy's point of view for Fabian's relationship with Nina after Joy leaves. So…yeah, this is a songfic to Freak the Freak Out by Victoria Justice. I don't own the song or House of Anubis, so don't sue me, please! Okay, I'm not going to ramble any longer. Here's the fic! **

I looked up from my book, my eyes meeting Fabian and Joy sharing an armchair, celebrating the reconciliation of their relationship. Honestly, it made me sick, but if it made Fabian happy... I looked back down at my book and sighed, Harry Potter unable to hold my attention any longer. My eyes fell on the empty spot on the loveseat next to me. A week ago, Fabian would have been sitting there. Was he really so shallow, to forget me that quickly? Jealousy bubbled up inside of me, and I wasn't afraid of it.

Before I worked myself into one of my moments in front of everyone, I shut my book and calmly walked up the stairs. No one paid any attention, which really wasn't an uncommon occurrence. I was old news. Joy was the shiny new toy, and I wasn't going to complain. No, I had my own image to uphold. I was going to be calm; I was going to be solid. Like a rock. Emotionless.

Once I reached my and Amber's abandoned room (Amber was out reconciling with Mick after Mara had broken up with him for Jerome [long story that I wasn't involved in at all]), I stuck my iPod ear buds into my ears and scrolled down to one of my favorite American artists from my late childhood, Victoria Justice. I chose one of her newest singles, Freak the Freak Out, and pressed play.

"_Are you listening? Hear me talk; hear me sing." _The day Joy returned was a day of rejoice for everyone but me. Joy immediately ran into Patricia's arms and they tried to catch up a bit, but someone else caught Joy's eye before they got more than ten words into their conversation.

"_Open up the door. Easy less, easy more." _Fabian. Joy and Patricia let go of each other's shoulders and Joy tackled Fabian. Literally. They were both on the floor, laughing and gazing into each other's eyes. The worst part? Fabian made no attempt to get up.

"_When you tell me to beware, are you here, are you there?" _Then came the voices in my head, telling me that he had gone. However, I didn't listen. I should have. I was completely oblivious. That cost me more than I had ever imagined.

"_Is there something I should know? Easy come, easy go." _The second straw came when Joy took my normal seat at the kitchen table. I just walked in, slightly late for supper, and there she was, right in my spot, right next to Fabian.

"_Noddin' your head, don't hear a word I said." _That night, in the common room after dinner, Fabian took the loveseat and Joy sat down next to him. I took the armchair on Fabian's side of the loveseat and attempted to talk to him a few times about the result of the mystery, but all he did was turn around, give me a little nod, and turn back to Joy. I was invisible.

"_I can't communicate. When you wait, don't relate." _Next thing I knew, his arm was around her. I made a show of standing up and storming out of the room, doing anything to get his attention, but to no prevail. He was gone.

"_I try to talk to you, but you never even knew." _The next morning, I beat everyone to breakfast and helped Trudy set the table. Fabian was the second one in, and I started a conversation. He actually talked to me for all of thirty seconds, but as soon as Joy walked in, I was gone again. I could have sworn I saw Trudy shoot a sympathetic look at me, but her sympathy was nothing in my war for Fabian's heart.

"_So what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me? (Can you hear me?)" _At the breakfast table, I asked if he would like to walk to class with Amber, Patricia, and I like usual. I was unheard, as if I was invisible. I swear I saw Jerome hand a five-pound note to Alfie. Blinking back tears, I finished breakfast and let the cool morning air destressify me as I walked, alone, to the school.

"_I'm so sick of it; your attention deficit." _As expected, I had nowhere to sit in first period. I was starting to get used to feeling like chopped liver as I, unnoticed, walked to the back of the classroom to take the empty desk in the corner.

"_Never listen, you never listen." _Amber approached me later that class about Fabian, but there was nothing to talk about. He was gone. Even she couldn't get him to think about anything other than Joy.

"_I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit." _In every class, Joy had taken my spot. I was officially replaced. Patricia and Fabian hadn't really talked to me since she returned. Even Mick was sensing that something was wrong as I was the first one to French, yet I just took the desk in the back corner and silently pulled out my books.

"_Never listen, you never listen." _There he was, laughing with Joy, their hands dangerously close. An alarm was going off in my head, but I ignored it. He might be worth it, but I didn't care.

"_I scream your name! It always stays the same."_ I was so close to screaming at him, but somewhere deep down, I knew that he wasn't worth it. He was never worth it.

"_I scream and shout!" _All I wanted to do all day was yell at Joy, tell her to back off. That would have cost me Fabian's respect, and if that was all I had left with him, I really didn't want to lose it.

"_So what I'm going to do now is freak the freak out!" _I ran home from school that day and stayed in my room for the rest of the day. My body was telling me to hurt someone, something, _anything_, but I wouldn't. Instead, I released my anger by screaming into my pillow until I was hoarse. No one heard me.

"_Patience running thin, running thin, come again." _Once I didn't think I could force another scream out of myself, I calmly headed downstairs with my books to ask Mara something about our homework. But only two people were in the common room, and I immediately understood why.

"_Tell me what I get; opposite, opposite." _Fabian and Joy were on the loveseat, snogging. I noticed the front door close as I reached the bottom stair and assumed that everyone had fled the scene. I didn't blame them in the slightest. I headed to the kitchen because it was my and Amber's night to set the table.

"_Show me what is real. If it breaks, does it heal?" _Amber, of course, wasn't there, but I wanted to be alone. I focused all of my attention on not looking into the common area, not listening to Fabian and Joy's heavy breathing when they broke apart. Trudy noticed the tension, and asked me what was wrong.

"_Open up your ears; why you think that I'm here?" _I told Trudy that nothing was wrong, because nothing was different than it had been before. I always knew that this would happen; that I would become the outcast. I was never supposed to be in Anubis House. There must have actually been an empty spot at one of the other Houses, just waiting for me.

"_Keep me in the dark; are you even thinking of me?" _I saw a figure walk from the couch to the kitchen, but I didn't know or want to know if it was Fabian or Joy. His voice was unforgettable, though. He was trying to talk to me; trying to make it up. I thought he might have been sincere...until he started using one-word responses.

"_Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know."_ There must have been a reason...and I found out as soon as I heard Joy's peppy voice join the conversation. I was really starting to hate her.

"_What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you." _I tried to ask if Fabian wanted to have one last Sibuna meeting that night, to officially proclaim the mystery "solved"...but he didn't reply. Joy had him wrapped around her finger.

"_So what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me? (Can you hear me?)" _I asked once more, but there was no response. I caught Joy throwing me a dirty look, but I wasn't going to stoop to her level. Yet.

"_I'm so sick of it! Your attention deficit." _The next day was completely parallel to the first; the only difference was that, instead of playfully flirting, Fabian and Joy were flat out snogging every time they had a chance. I began taking alternative routes to class and completely avoiding them at all costs.

"_Never listen, you never listen."_ Even Mara and Mick were now getting annoyed at Fabian and Joy being completely untouchable to the rest of them. But no one was going to do anything about it. No one would ever do anything about it.

"_I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit." _I vowed to, from then on, not care. Moreover, it had been working. And it still was working. I didn't care.

"_Never listen, you never listen." _Joy had returned on a Monday. By that Friday, the two were never separated, and weren't seen other than at school, together or not. I shuddered at what they might have been doing, and had to blink back tears.

"_I scream your name! It always stays the same." _I had been wondering if I should have cared about Fabian; about our former relationship. Was it normal to care about someone who completely neglected you? Probably not.

"_I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out." _Nevertheless, was it normal to not care about someone who meant the world to you less than a week ago? Probably not.

"_Easy come, easy go. Easy come, easy go. Can you hear me?" _It was normal for me to not care. But, at the same time, it was normal for me to care. I didn't know if I cared or not.

"_I scream your name! It always stays the same." _I admitted defeat, and that I cared about Fabian.

"_I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out." _No, I didn't. I wasn't going to care about someone who didn't care about me.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I scream your name!" _Who was I kidding...I did care. He meant the world to me.

"_But you never listen." _No, I didn't. Never again would I care about him.

"_Ohhhh! But you never listen..." _Yes. Yes I did. I would always care, no matter what.


End file.
